Like Father Like Daughter
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: This is a sequel! Please read the first one! Savanna Myers is now in an orphanage and discovers her evil side again. She wants to play a game with her dad that answers one question, who's the real killer in the Myers family?


**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "My Best Friend's A Killer" so read that one first! :) Please & Thank you!**

Savanna's POV

The dirt felt like home to me. Mom was gone and Dad only wants me dead. I was only fucking twelve, and my whole life was a horror movie. I laid down on the ground and stared up at the stars. A cold heartless tear dripped from my eye as I wished for something in my life. I laid there for probably 30 minutes before I heard police sirens coming down the road. The road my mother drove on had a sign labeled "Private Property", so obviously someone lived around here and noticed the car.

The police picked me up and took me to the hospital. They made me all better, but they didn't know what to do or say when I told them I didn't have parents. It was true. They finally decided to give me up to an orphanage school. When I got there, it was somewhat different from my other school. Nobody knew who my father was or what I've done. I was in peace.

Until, I looked in the mirror. All I could see was my father.

Michael Myers.

Michael Myers.

Savanna Myers.

There was no difference. I was exactly like him. A murderer. A psycho. I couldn't shake it off, I couldn't look at myself. I picked up the scissors and went into the bathroom. I took one more glance in the mirror and I smiled. I took my blonde wavy hair and snipped it off. It felt like a relief. My once long mid-back hair was now short to my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

` 1 Year Later:

It was nearing that time of year again, daddy's day.

"Hey are you going trick or treating?" My friend Lucy asked me. I shook my head. "Aw, why not?"

"I, just don't like this holiday. I guess." I said with a shrug. I picked up my brush and brushed my medium length blonde hair, it grew back. "Just promise me, you'll trick or treat for a long time."

"Sure, but why?" Lucy said with a smile on her face. It broke my heart, I wish I could tell my best friend the truth.

"I just want a lot of candy from you." Lie. I just didn't want her around when I threw a tantrum. Lucy left me alone for the night, she told me she'd be sleeping in our friends Cassie and Tarin's room.

The second the sun was no longer visible was the first time in awhile I was scared. I grabbed a pair of scissors and sat in the corner of my dark bedroom. It was just like the first night I found out I was a killer. The memories filled my dark mind, the blood of my 3 victims. All the bashing and strangling filled my head, I began to hyperventilate. The scissors in my hand began to look more and more appealing, I couldn't take it anymore.

I thrusted the scissors through the wall. It wasn't anything like killing a human, but it got my point across. I didn't hear anything, but I felt him enter the room.

Daddy was back.

"Long time no see." I managed to get out without turning around. I could now hear his low breaths, in and out. I slowly reached for the scissors the sat in the wall. The scissors pulled out easy and I turned my body to face my father.

"Don't come near me." I threatened holding the scissors up. They weren't a match to his kitchen knife, but they came close. "How many people have you killed today?" I asked, trying to make small conversation with a serial killer. It was complicated. He was about to lift his hands up to show me a number, but his attention was caught by giggling girls. Lucy was coming down to the room.

"Don't do anything." I whispered to him. "This is between you and me, don't take it out on her."

The door knob turned and Lucy walked in, her face in shock as she stared at the tall masked man. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Lucy, leave." I whimpered as I saw my dad make her his full attention. I couldn't let it happen. I rushed forward and stuck the pair of scissors in his side and took them back out and repeated. Lucy stood there, as if a bomb just went off. She fell to her knees, her eyes wide open as fear swallowed her.

I ran towards her and picked her off the ground, we ran down the hallway and stopped. I looked back and he was getting up and used the hall to guide him. I glared, then I saw a window. While I tried to get the window open, Lucy tried the elevator. The elevator door opened slowly and made a dinging noise. We climbed in quickly, I hit the "door close" button about 20 times. The door shut just as Michael turned the corner.

"What is going on?" Lucy cried in one of the corners. I couldn't bear myself to tell her, but she was with me and this was all real.

"That's my dad. Michael Myers. He wants to kill me and he will kill anyone that gets in the way, that means you." I had to let her know. Lucy brushed her dark brown hair away from her eyes as they became puffy and red. A thump from the top of the elevator, it sounded like someone was standing on the top. I was breathless and the question 'How?' kept ringing in my head.

"I've done a lot of bad things, but letting him kill you isn't going to be one of them." I said as I grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher and aimed at the ceiling. A knife came through the metal and the lights flickered. Lucy screamed as the knife stabbed again and again, then a hand pulled the metal away. I saw his face, er, mask and my heart stopped. It felt so unreal and all fake. Michael jumped into the elevator and stared me straight in the eye.

My finger pushed the fire extinguisher down, and the white smoke came out, making it impossible to even see Michael or Lucy. The bell rang and the doors opened, I fell out and the doors closed again. I couldn't speak. Lucy was still in the elevator with him. Shivers ran through my body and then I got a burst of energy. I ran to the stairs and down a few levels and then came out just to find the elevator opening and closing. I walked closer, my breath speeding up. The smoke was leaving the elevator and the lights flickered ominously.

There she was.

The elevator couldn't close because Lucy's body was in the way.

"Oh my god." I ran to her and dragged her body out of the elevator and flipped her over. Her lifeless body laid next to me. Tears began to rush down my face. I couldn't keep my promise, she died because of me. It was all my fault, I have no one else to blame but myself.

I killed Lucy.


End file.
